


Anticipation

by Entwinedlove



Series: Fictober 2018 [22]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Collars, D/s relationship, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-06 04:15:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16381199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Entwinedlove/pseuds/Entwinedlove
Summary: Natasha knows just what to say to ramp up Loki's anticipation.





	Anticipation

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Fictober18  
> day 22 prompt: "I know how you love to play games."

Loki never, ever heard her enter no matter how many times he listened for it. She was always just not there one moment and there the next. If he didn't know any better he would have sworn that _she_ was the sorcerer.

"Have you behaved for me today?" Natasha asked him as she caressed his cheek and slipped her fingers under the soft cuff of his collar.

He leaned into her touch. "I have, Mistress."

"Good. I brought you something. I know how you love to play games." She brushed her thumb along his cheekbone. He knew not to ask.


End file.
